


My Brother's Heart

by jesseofthenorth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-02
Updated: 2011-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the prompt "the flutter of a heartbeat under your fingers"</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Brother's Heart

Dean slips when he gets close to Sam, slides across the moldering leaves , bashing his knee on a rock. He doesn't notice or care. All he cares about is lying on the ground, gray and still and 'Please let him be breathing. Please please please -' It's not really a prayer, more like begging.

Dean sees the blood on Sam's face and chest, soaking through all those shirts, and there is so much of it Dean is sure the is the end of everything. The end of all his reasons to keep breathing and keep fighting 'what the fuck will I DO'. Then his hand touches down on that chest, trying to find the damage and stem the flow and he can feel it. Dean can feel Sam's heart beating. Not hard and strong and fast, but steady. He'll take steady for now. Take it always, the beat of that heart, so strong after taking so many hits.

He peels back the layers of jacket and, sees the damaged fabric and claw marks underneath. There will need to be stitches and penicillin and fluids and bed rest. He'll have to listen to Sam bitch about how much it itches while he heals. It will be okay. Dean can fix this get it under control, the blood and the fear that was not quite panic. As long as Sam's heart is still beating Dean's can too.


End file.
